Taste
by WittchWay
Summary: Snape turns Harry into a Vampire story. Dumbledore approves, Sirius Is furious. Pre-slash.
1. Taste

Warning: Not beta read. English is not my first language. Mild Language. JKRowling and WB full credit. This story is 3 Ch. Not Slash but bordering on it. Snapes a vampire turns Harry. Sirius & AD mentioned. Cliques ensue. 

Taste

By Tracev

***

Severus Snape hurled himself to the ground, as he hit the forest floor a cloud of dust rose up around him. A jolt of spell hailed passed his head. More screams in the distance, several witches and wizards ran past. A burnt crisp smell hung in the night's air. He needed this short reprise

Coughing, he lay panting on the ground gasping for air. His wand arm out in front of him clasped tightly to his only protection, his wand. Snape sighed, he just needed to lie here a moment. He just needed a moment to re-gather himself and his thoughts. He could hear the screams around him, the cries of spells, hexes, charms…Torture, pain, panic. It was all the same. More witches and wizards ran past him. Whether they thought him dead or they just didn't care, Severus Snape himself didn't care as long as he could lay there a moment longer in silence.

But the battle of Voldemorts followers continued around him. Good versus evil.

Snape raised his head, night had fallen around him. Strange shadows cast from the trees, a scarce trace of moon light filter through the tree branches. It added nothing to the forest ground, except to cast more shadows.

The smell of burning trees wafted through the air. More explosion, the crackle of fires in the distance. Trees falling into one another. More traces of moonlight became available through the newly opened spaces. Snape pulled himself to his knees. A flash of green light burst behind him. He ducked on impulse, _'damn_ _it'_ he muttered. He turned back around, ready to head back to the _game_ being played. Something was ahead of him on the ground, someone was moving, he squinting his eyes further into the forest. 

A shiver ran down his spine, instinctually he pulled his cloak around him, though he truly was not cold. Owls flew overhead. Snape narrowed his eyes again, daring them to see further than humanly possible. He wasn't quite sure what it was ahead of him. He sat straight up, he forced his mind to go blank, for his vision to focus. It was a body, a person bent over another on the ground. 

Snape slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off, another wave of explosion followed. He jerk again on instinct, mad at himself for his human reactions Snape growled deeply and stomped his foot once. He stood taller, head held high he strode forward toward the figures on the ground. The battle continuing around him. As he came closer he weaved through the far side of the trees so the figure wouldn't be able to spot him, so that he had protection, cover and a method of escape.

Another growl escaped as he saw that it was Sirius Black leaning over a slumped figure in his arms. Snape stopped and turned to leave, he certainly didn't want to come in to Black's line of vision.

"Snape?"

Severus Snape stopped, _god_, he snapped bitterly. He thought of running but something in the mans voice begged him to turn around. 

"What is it Black?" he shifted feet looking up at the trees high above him. 

Sirius hugged the body to his chest and turned so that Snape could see Harry Potter in his arms. Blood trickled down the boy's chin, a paleness had settled over the boy's face, he was near death. Snapes eyes did not shift from that trickle of blood on the boy's chin. He licked his lips hungrily. He breathed in heavily, his senses searching for confirmation…blood. Fresh. Warm. 

Sirius looked from Snape back to godson in his arms. Sirius rocked Harry back to his chest, the boy whimpered once in pain. Snape was suddenly kneeling next to him, a lustful mad look in his eyes thought Sirius didn't notice this. Snape fluttered a bony hand over the boy's form. He could see clearly now the other patches of scrapes on the child's arm, tares in the boys clothes. He inhaled deeply, the smell of blood was engulfing, intoxicating. His eyes darted back to the boys chin, the small pool of blood growing. The light tint of red became deeper. The teardrop of blood dangled from Potters chin begging to be touch, to flow freely. Snape nervously touched the boys chin, he touched the drop of blood tenderly as if it was some lost treasure. 

Snape shook with fear, the blood on his fingertips, it was so translucent he could see the swirl of his fingerprints through it. _Just a taste_ it had been so long since he had had a taste, _human blood, innocence blood_. A lowly growl escaped him as he sucked his fingers into his mouth. _Desire_. The _taste_...it was what chocolate was to others, he 

shut his eyes savoring the sweet metallic taste. A slight whimper of pleasure burst from Snape. 

He was lost in another world of pleasure and drunk with the love of his thirst that had been repressed from human blood for too long. Professor Snape was lost to wanton desires when the cry of stupefy hit him. 

TBC

Review good, bad, whatever.


	2. Taste

Warning: Mild Language, Vampire themes, blood and all. Lets not forget a mild thought of slashiness. And of course I don't own that would be JK Rowling and WB. Thanks to those that reviewed, you are free to archive where you wish, just let me know the site, I like to visit my stories, make sure their happy. 

Taste

By Tracev

"No, cried" Albus Dumbledore running forward wand drawn, "Stupefy", he screamed. Sirius ducked cradling a limp Harry in his arms. Snape to his left fell back, his legs at a strange angle, Albus ran, throwing himself at Snape's side babbling incoherently, "No... No what did he do?" Albus grabbed at Snapes wand, crawled to Sirius, "What did he do? Where is Harry bit?" he yanked Harry from Sirius arms. Laying him out on the forest floor. He searched franticly through the boy's robes for any trace of the bite.

Sirius watched in shock as the headmaster tore through robes and T-shirts he was near undressing the boy when Sirius regained thought. "Sir what are you doing? No one bit him, he was hit with Crucio to long." Sirius gestured toward the body of a death eater several feet away, "killed the bastard. Harry's hurt, his eyes are all glassed over. His 

breathing has shallowed...can you fix him?"

Albus looked strangely at Sirius a sigh of relief crossed his face, "So he didn't bite him?" he pointed from one to the other. 

"No," Sirius said slowly slightly confused, "but Harry, sir..." he stumbled over his words, pulling his godson back into his arms, hugging the limp form of the boy. 

"Huh yes..." Albus looked back at Snape laid out on the ground his lips ruby from the boys blood, "well lie him out Sirius, lets take a look."

Sirius ran a ragged hand through his tangled mess of hair. He looked from Snape to Harry to Dumbledore who was currently bent over Harry, his wand out mumbling some incoherent spell. The old man looked tired, his normally elaborate robes had been removed and he had on just normal black wizarding robes. Sirius noticed that it some how made him appear smaller, older, vulnerable, almost human. The old wizard sat back on the heels of his feet, "evaious" he pointed his wand at Snape. 

The potions master stirred, sitting up, a moan escaped him. He licked his lips, _blood_, _not his own_, he looked at Harry sprawled out on the ground. He pulled himself to his knees, crawled a pace to the boy. Albus Dumbledore bent over Harry, his wand pulled, "Albus" Snape whispered, not taking his eyes from the blood on the boy's lip that was drying. Snapes eyes caught site of the pale skin of Harry's neck, his shirt lay pulled to one side.

Snape fluttered a hand over the area, not thinking he stroked the pale skin of the boy's neck, it was enticing. He had a sudden desire to lick that pale patch of skin. Lost in that thought he bent down suddenly and licked, _taste_, his eyes suddenly heavy, his mouth watering for what was right before him, waiting. 

A strangled cry of outrage from Sirius was ignored. Snape hovered over the boy his face inches from Harry's, the student didn't stir. He could feel Hands pulling on him, _why were they stopping him from what he wanted_. It had been so long since he had tasted human blood. _A drop_, he just needed a drop, a taste, a lick. They didn't know what it was like, to be denied so long of what it is you want, what you crave, what your life's desires was. What your life's purpose was.

Snape bent over the boy again_, it couldn't hurt to taste...?_ His long fingers flexed at his side, restlessly moving over the still form. He wanted to ravish the body lying before him, to taste, explore, devourer. 

"Severus", Albus snapped in a stern voice, "remember yourself, Professor." Snape heard the voices telling him what to do, telling him to stop. But they were drowned out by a greater need, by his inter voice telling him that this was what he was. He was a vampire. Put on this earth to drink blood, to taste peoples lives. The drawl of his needs became overwhelming, he pushed aside Sirius and pulled the boy into his arms. The smell of his neck, the musk of human scent it was all overwhelmingly intoxicating. 

Snape threw his head back, as the moon parted from the clouds, as a sliver of silver moon light found it's way to where the strange group lay. Piercing fangs burst from Snapes mouth, his eyes shown bright with the burst of pleasure that was soon to be taken. He was numb to the cries from the others to stop. 

Snape growled deeply with satisfaction, the pierce of his teeth into the virgin skin, the flow of blood into his mouth, the waves of pleasure hit him. He was lost in the wave of consciousness and unconsciousness. There was a muffled scream somewhere in the distance. Hands trying to pull him from his prey. A slight whimper from the boy. It was like making love, nay like being fucked, pleasure. The bite, the release, the shot of warm liquid in his mouth. 

Snapes eyes rolled back in his head, a moan of satisfaction ripped through him. He usually liked more of a struggle from his victims, but it had been so long, who was he to complain?

Of course that was because of Albus Dumbledore that he was denied blood. When there had been rumors mentioned of a cure at Hogwarts Snape had fled the death Eaters and had returned to Hogwarts to see if this was true. Of course it hadn't been, there was a suppression potion he could take, which he did regularly. But the underlying need for blood was still there, if he kept busy it went unnoticed or really he was able to kid himself enough that it worked. His own potion skills had improved on it over time, but eventuality he was building up immunity to the potion. 

The drive for blood was to the point where he couldn't sleep anymore. He was restless, he was lost in crazed manic thoughts of who he could kill, whom could he kill and wouldn't be missed. There was some nights where all he did was make endless lists of names, he had it narrowed down to reasonable wizards that wouldn't be missed and then there was his fantasy list. 

__

Fantasy granted. 

Severus Snape wasn't aware how long the sensation lasted. All he knew is when he pulled back, when Harry Potter had been drained of his blood, when the last whimper of the boy had died away, with the taste still lingering in his mouth, on his tongue. The smooth texture slide down his throat, Not a ping of guilt hit him, he released the boy dropping him back to the forest floor. _He wanted to scream for more please. _

Sirius who had been pulling at Snape, screaming for the release of Harry leapt at the vampire. Sirius wrestled Snape to the ground, Snape growled, rage building up in him. He felt stronger, a fog of haze seemed to lift from him.

He was hungry, starving, ravished, Snape spun Sirius to the ground. He was now the aggressor, his knee in Black's chest. A cry, "_aquafury_", burst from behind Snape, he turned as a rush of water and storm hit him, a furious Dumbledore stood there. Snape jumped to his knees, his wand pulled, he raised it slowly above him, an evil growl crept from him, felt as if he could take on the world.

Dumbledore stood firm, his wand at his side, a smirk you rarely see from the man crossed his face. "Are you going to dual me Professor...? Do you think you could win?" Dumbledore smiled, Snape's look of fury drifted from his face. A confused look crossed instead, he looked almost as if waking from a dream. 

Then just as quickly The mask he usually wore returned. He straighten his robes, brush the forest dust from himself. "Albus" he nodded turning to go look at the death eater's body that Sirius had killed earlier.

Sirius stood shakily to Albus's side "What the bloody hell?" he screams, "you're just going to let him walk away. He Killed Harry" Sirius snatched up Harry's wand, Dumbledore stepped in front of him. "Leave Severus alone...he needs time to re-gather his thoughts."

Sirius fumed, he was not going to take this, he couldn't let this happen, this was wrong, he couldn't let it go unjustified, he made a move to dart around Dumbledore, but the old man grabbed Sirius arm, "you will not disturb him Sirius. and you will keep this secret, this is between us three."

"He killed Harry...How can you keep this secret...this is my godson." Sirius paced back and forth franticly eyeing Snape. _There will be revenge, Sirius Black had no doubt of that_. 

TBC

Review good, bad???


	3. Taste

Warning: Slashy like chapter. Mild Lang. blood. One more chapter after this. Full credit to JKR and WB.

Taste

By Tracev

"Severus" Albus walking up behind the potion master. Snape was currently nudging the death eater body that lay on the ground with the toe of his boot. He was toying with the thought of removing the mask off his fellow death eater. He smirked he had a pretty good idea whom it was though from the way they were dressed, it was no great loss as things went.

"Severus, we desperately need Harry Potter alive in this fight against Voldemort." Albus had come to stand besides his potions master, "his blood is mixed with Voldemorts...and now yours as well now.... I would never ask this of you normally..."

Snape spun around furious, "you're asking me to change him?......Make him one of...like me?" Snape took a step back. He knew this was coming, but it was still quite a surprise that it was voiced. 

"We need him alive, he has to be the one to Kill Voldemort or else he will keep returning. Severus I know it's a awful fate that you were born into, but you have survived when many haven't...."

Snape held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it headmaster and I will not turn him. As you have put it," he spat, "it is an awful fate...as much as I dislike the boy..." he stopped suddenly "The ministry would have me locked away."

"Severus," Albus started slowly, "you will do this, The wizard world depends on this. Now come along. We don't have much time."

Snape looked up ward toward the night sky, owls and a few bats flew overhead. The noise of the others fighting around them was muffled somewhere off in the distance. 

"Have you told his Godfather?"

Albus stopped, a slight nip in his voice, "While I'm glad Sirius is there for Harry, I make the boys decisions till Sirius is cleared."

Albus continued walking as Snape called out "and who will be his guardian after the change."

Albus stopped again, narrowing his eyes, "With the repression potion he should be just fine. Able to go to his class, home for the holidays."

"Your lack of knowledge on the subject is astonishing Albus." Snape strolled till he was even with the headmaster. "A teenage Vampire is almost as bad as a adult vampire."

"Severus, you know damn well you will be expected to guide him for the first few weeks, answer basic questions for him. Harry's a very reasonable boy, I'm sure he will be able to control the power. It may even help him in this battle, perhaps this was his fate."

Snape shook his head, he would turn Harry, then they will see how reasonable he truly was.

"You forget the original reason I became a death eater.... There are these hormonal urges he won't be able to fight. I tried to go it alone. After a while I didn't go it alone, I joined lord Voldemorts sorry troop of death eaters. I was hungry all the time...Voldemort was able to provide free blood at my will, it was waiting for me, brought to me, begging me, willing me." Snapes voice had lowered he was growling more than speaking, he wasn't angry with Dumbledore but he want the man to understand all that would happen. Albus need to understand the connection between maker and student. But mostly he wanted this man to give him his heir. He wanted Albus Dumbledore to admit that he was going to give him free reign over the boy. He would become his sire, freely. 

Severus rocked forward on the balls of his feet. Maybe he could taste that innocent neck again, and god willing there was other areas to explore. Other areas where if the blood was giving willingly that were just as enticing. Other areas that could become pleasurable, areas that need to be taught.

"Severus?" 

Snape looked past Dumbledore to where a bewildered Black was holding Harry in his arms. Snape ran forward, his black cape billowing behind him, it gave a strange illusion of flight. In one swift movement Snape dropped to his knees, the boy suddenly in his arms, he inhaled deeply again at the curve of Harry Potters neck. _Taste_. He could have stayed there all day, his nose buried in the curve of the boys neck. 

He usually like to take his time when he was turning someone, but as the headmaster was watching and Black was ready to pounce, he knew he just had to act swiftly and get on with it. There would be moments later, where he could take his time, _explore, sample, instruct_.

Snape bit his wrist, opening a new scar. He leaned over Harry whispering his erotic growl in the boys ear, "wake up sweet Harry", Snape sucked the boys earlobe in to his warm mouth as he held his wrist under the boy's nose. Harry didn't stir, "_taste_" whispered Snape. The blood dripped down to stain Harry's lips. A light moan escape whether from Snape or Harry, one couldn't tell. The blood dripped further down, the boy's teeth were turning red, the blood continued on to his tongue, which suddenly darted forward. 

Snape watched intently as his newest victim awoke to what he was offering him. Snape watched that little pink tongue come forward, tarnished already with what his future would be. Harry licked his lips, tasting what his life was to become and he _wanted more. _Snape considered this a very private moment, between teacher and student. He was now being forced to do it under the watchful eye of the headmaster. There were certain things he would do were they not here. The amount of physical restrain it took to control those urges were overwhelming. 

Snape smirked and shifted lying Harry back on the ground, the boys eyes were now half-open, laden with thirst. He watched Snapes every movement. His eyes shone clear, the blacks of his pupils large, giving them an eerie green out line. His tongue didn't stop searching for the taste that had been given to him earlier. Snape lie along side Harry now, propped up on one elbow and again presenting the boy with his bloody wrist. Harry took it on instinct, the buds of Harry's pre-teeth sank into Snapes wrist. Snape leaned over burying his face in the curve of the slender shoulders, suppressing the urge to lick and reopen the wound he had caused earlier. Instead he pressed his growing erection into Harry's hip. The boy moved his legs against Snape intertwining them together. 

Harry drank hungrily, Snapes face was so close he could feel the breath of the man on his cheek. He sucked fiercely on the wrist, he needed more as the last taste slowed in his mouth. With slender finger he pulled Snapes wrist toward him greedily. This was the most wonderful thing, it was sweet, flavorful, he could feel the power in the blood. Harry arched up to the taste, there was something else in the taste. Some thing he had not yet experienced, something that radiated off the man giving him the blood. 

Harry turned so he could have a better look at Snape, a glow seemed to radiate from the mans aura. Snape was watching him with every interest he possessed. Harry felt an instant connection. He let go of Snape wrist, as the man stroked his flushed cheek, he tilted his chin up enjoying the carnal sensation that pulsed threw him. He felt stronger, he could feel his magic, the power it possossed. He leaned in to Snape inhaling, his senses seemed enhanced. "I want more" he whispered innocently, "I'm hungry" as if to prove it his stomach gave a horrible growl. Harry's lips were so close Snape swore he could taste them. He wanted to taste them. The boy moved first, impulsive the young are. 

__

A cry screamed from Sirius. 

TBC

Review?


	4. Taste

Warning: Mild Language, some slashiness. Full credit to JKR and WB. One more chapter after this. 

Taste 

By Tracev 

Snape opened his mouth slightly, welcoming the warm blood soaked tongue of the boy. He rolled to his back pulling Harry on top of him. The weight of the boy felt good, _warm_, Snape ran a hand up Harry's back, twining his fingers in the raven head of hair, pulling the boys neck back, sinking his teeth into the already healing wound. A low purr whispered in his ear, as the boy grind his hips into him. The young wizard's erection pressed against his. Snape thrust his hips up causing more of a sensation through the thin material of the cloaks and robes.

A startled cry tore threw Harry, a greedy reckless need, Harry grabbed a handful of Snapes robes, straddling the man, "_Off_", his hands hastened to the clasps on Snapes robes. Harry muttered as he unfastened, unhooked, untied, unbuttoned, _damn wizard robes._ He muttered frantic pleads to move faster, muttering what he wanted Snape to do to him, what he wanted in return, needed in return. 

A strangled cry rose from Sirius somewhere off in the distance. Snape and Harry barely heard it. They were lost in each other and natural instinct. An angry growl raged through Sirius Black as he broke free from Dumbledore's grip. He was crazed with his need to get his godson away from this monster who was corrupting him. He transformed from man to dog to escape Albus, running forward. He turned just as quickly back to man as he tackled Harry. In one swift movement he tumbled and rolled Harry in his arms. A wild swirl of their cloaks, and Sirius stood with Harry clasped tightly to his chest. 

Harry stunned stood panting against Sirius chest. The pink in his cheeks gave a winded, desirable look. His eyes darted around wildly from Sirius to Dumbledore and finally to Snape. But not even Snape could keep his attention. He was suddenly restless, his senses were on overload. His erection was at its hilt. Throbbing between his legs. Everything was appealing, he buried his nose in Sirius chest, inhaling the mans scent. _This was appealing. _

Snape was on his feet, the black coal of his eyes narrowed, his face was pale but tinged with a fresh red. "Give me what is mine, Black". Sirius was already holdings Harry's dropped wand in hand, poised and read to battle. He said nothing but back away slowly. 

Albus stepped forward, "Sirius...be reasonable. This was the best option there was here. Now give Harry to Snape, he will take the boy back to the castle while we go meet the others." Albus's anger crossed his face. He stretched his finger in a controlled sort of flex at his side as he was ignored.

Sirius had backed to where the clearing ended and the dark of the forest began. Snape had followed, step for step that Black had took he had equaled, he stalked what was rightly his and would not be denied such. He pushed back the sides of his cloak, showing the shadow of his wand he had not yet pulled.

Harry still not minding that Sirius was pulling away from Snape, he nuzzled further into the crook of Sirius arm. His eyes half shut, a pleasurable sigh escaped him, Sirius smelled good. Minty, chocolaty, fresh air, autumny, tasty. Harry was tall enough to rest his head on Sirius shoulder but he kept his head bent down. He wound a small hand around Sirius arm, inching his way up his upper arm and finally to his shoulder. A single finger slide up Sirius pale neck. Harry opened his eyes, an angry vein pulsed in the wizards neck.

Harry stroked it, he could feel the small bud fangs appear in his mouth, he tapped each tooth with the tip of his tongue. He watched a moment longer as the vein pulsed, _he smirked_, a drive of instinct pulsed through him, lurking forward sinking his teeth into his Godfathers neck. A small burst of blood flooded his mouth, he moaned softly at the taste, _hungry_.

Sirius screamed shoving him away, "What the hell are you doing?", he shrieked Harry stumbled to the ground. A wide grin splashed across his face, his lips ruby from the blood of his godfather. 

Harry jumped to his feet, "_Sirius_," he whispered in a sing song voice, "_I like the way you taste_..." he licked his lips, his eyes glazed with a crazed fevered need, Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him. He inched forward. He was hungry. 

"Harry Potter this is enough", Albus Dumbledore said sharply. Harry looked at him with a twisted amusement, Snape stepped forward, "Albus be reasonable," Snape grinned, Albus paled as his own words were thrown back at him, "He has to make his first kill" Snape continued.

"Severus..."

Snape held up his hand to stop the old mans rambling, "are you tasty also Albus," Snape slowly walked toward him.

Albus narrowed his eyes, "Let's not forget whose more powerful Severus, I am not here for you to toy with. Now go find you student a kill and get on with it." 

A glitter of independence shined in Snapes eyes, he nodded, "I think he's found his first kill and _I_ as his teacher approve...Go ahead Potter you have my full permission to kill this..._mutt_." Harry rocked on the balls of his feet with joy.

Sirius rage broke, "You send my godson after me, you bastard, I am the only family he has left."

Snape smiled, "Actually I am his only family and my son is hungry".

Harry grew impatient with the banter between the wizards and lurked forward on to Sirius who fell back to the ground. A deep growl struggled to escape Sirius as he fought Harry, his young godson tearing feverishly at his neck.

Albus ran forward as Snape stepped in his path, wand pulled "I don't think so Professor, petrificus totalus" causing Albus to stop in his tracks.

Snape back slowly to where Harry lay on Sirius chest. Snape knelt still facing the Headmaster, wand at the ready. "Get on with it Harry, the old man will break the charm soon," Snape attempted to ignore Dumbledore for the time being. He glanced at Harry, who had Sirius pinned to the ground with a knee in his chest. Harry held Sirius one hand in a controlled grip, the other was pulling franticly on Harry's robes struggling to dislodge himself from Harry.

"Why are you doing this Snape? Stop him." Sirius screamed as Harry nuzzled his face in the mans neck, licking the bloodied neck.

He inhaled deeply, licking hungrily at the tender flesh, the smell and taste of fear radiated off the man. Harry licked, taking Sirius earlobe into his mouth, Snape watched in amused sort of way as Sirius eyelids fluttered at the sensation. His hand slacked on the grip on Harry's robe, he arched his body up to that delicate tongue, that was now kissing along his jaw line, sucking at his throat.

Sirius's eyes felt heavy, he felt as if he had been drugged, his arms and limbs felt heavy in his attempts to pull Harry off him. Had he drained him of his blood already? He couldn't remember. His mind lacked focus. "Harry," he whispered, "stop this...please..."

Snape wanted nothing more than to hear Sirius beg for his life, to feel that fear he had felt when he had turned the werewolf on him in their 5th year. He leaned in behind Harry, "stop playing with your food," gnawed, biting at the boys neck. He felt Harry grin, in front of him.

Harry leaned the length of his body's along Sirius, who's attempts to escape had decreased. Harry tugged at the collar of his godfather, he licked a final time, the taste awoke a deep seeded arousal. He gripped his godfather's hips as he grind his own into them. His erection throbbed at the heat and contact of another, the feel of pleasure was almost as enchanting as the draw for blood. _Almost_.

Harry pulled at Sirius neck, his teeth sank in to the mans throat with the ease of instinct. Harry could hear Snape behind him moan as the scent of blood rose in the air. He was impulse to push aside the boy to finish the task, Sirius blood heated, a pale red tingled in the boys cheeks. An earthy smell surrounded them, as Harry drank of his Godfather. As he revived his life's need, he welcomed the warm flow of blood in his mouth, Snape was behind him, guiding, instructing, whispering heatedly in his ear. Harry felt the growl of that voice crawl across his skin.

Harry lost in a wooziness felt a tap on his shoulder, "let me taste," Snape breathed, he had to finish, Sirius, he had to taste the last threat to his life. Harry growled, pissed that he was being denied his last taste of his Godfather, that intimacy should be his alone. "No," he snarled, going back for more. 

Snape shoved Potter aside backhanding him across the face, Snapes fangs appeared a mist a burst of magical power. Harry fell back, his own pre-adult fangs covered in blood that dribbled down his chin, coating his own throat. He stood, glaring at the dark man, "find your own Professor" he spat, "he is mine." 

Snapes dark eyes narrowed in amused evil sort of way, "I think not Potter." he whispered, swiftly bending down, sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of Sirius Black. Harry growled angrily, he leaped forward to claim what was rightly his. Snape grabbed Harry's collar in the air without an upward look, he growled, teeth still clamped to the mans neck, "stop being a child," he let go of Potter, dropping him. 

Pulling himself away from the life he really wanted to end. He yanked at Black trousers, and pulled them down a few inches, he dragged a fingernail over the skin. Bubbles of pool came to the surface. Realization splashed across Harry's face. He smiled widely, he liked this, he petted the cross of hair and fur that led its way down the mans body. _This was even better._

TBC 

Review 


	5. Taste

Warning: Mild Language. Violence, more death, There will be a slashier version up at snitchfiction.net up later this week. While this was intended to be the last chapter, it is not. You'll see why at the end… I felt all-evil when I wrote the last bit. Enjoy.

Taste

Chapter 5 Bite me Here and Here and Here

By Wittchway

"I like this," Harry whispered his eyes rolling over Sirius's still body. 

Snape sat back on the heels of his feet looking at the boy's honesty, "Some how I knew you would. But don't get use to this we won't be eating like this every day." 

"We don't eat everyday?" astonished Harry sat up, somehow he thought he would be hungry everyday, every waking hour. _He was hungry now. _

"Technically speaking we are suppose to feed daily. But...there's a repression potion we will start taking when we return to the castle...it helps…_with a strong will."_

Harry looked up shocked, "you take it?" he twirled his small fist in the hem of his robes. 

Snape sighed, running a raged hand through his hair, "I do..."

"But I'm hungry, I'll be hungrier tomorrow..." he cut Snape off, "I want to do this." he pointed at Sirius, _"everyday." _

"That's not the way it works. I'll make the potion, you'll take it or you'd be feeding on your friends in the middle of the night if you didn't".

Harry wanted to protest some more but at Snapes last words he lost track of his thoughts a moment envisioning a pale Ron, curled in Gryffindor red duvet. The moonlight creeping across his pale skin. That long thin neck, a splatter of ginger freckles, the wayward strands of red hair. It all sounded delicious. Harry jumped to his feet, "I'm not taking any potion and you shouldn't either. This is what _we_ are, who _we_ are." he spiraled looking at the headmaster lying still on the ground still stunned. 

He glanced over his shoulder Snape, "I will not be denied who I truly am." Harry shouted heatedly in the headmaster's direction his hands curled into fists at his side.

Snape stood slowly smoothing down the front of his robes, _you had to admire the young, their strong point_ _of views, stronger beliefs._ The potions master ran another hand through his thick hair thinking a moment, "there is a way of course…" _there was always a way._ He walked around the headmaster Harry's eyes followed his movement, "but your precious headmaster won't approve of it."

Harry's eyes gleamed, "tell me…_tell me_" he rocked gleefully on the balls of his feet. _Hunger already creeping upon him._

Snape smirked at the eagerness of youth, he beckoned the boy to him. Harry crossed with rabid eagerness. Snape tilted the boys chin up with a slick finger. "Are you still hungry, love" he Tasted, licking his way along the curve of the boys ear, whispering heatedly.

Harry nodded, his lips brushed against the professors, "_yes_".

"Then drink," he shoved Harry roughly toward the immobile body of Dumbledore. "You drink, kill and I will show you a life that is a endless feast." Snape growled bearing his sharp fangs stained with the blood of Sirius Black. 

Harry looked at Dumbledore, the Headmasters gray eyes darted around wildly. He was muttering, chanting under his breath, the old professor's weak attempts to break the binding spell, the vampires had set earlier. Harry turned to look at Snape, "you mean…" he pointed at Dumbledore his eyes widening.

Snape nodded, pulling his black cloak around him standing tall arching his back in a lazy stretch. Harry looked intently at him a moment longer, then dropped to his knees. The grays of the old mans beard and hairs scattered around him. Harry brushed a tattered leaf from his hair. Emerald eyes glistened with hunger that was damn to be eternal.

"How?" he whispered, pulling at his own cloak. Snape knelt next to the headmaster, "Kill him Harry, feed..." Harry stumbled back, "...who would run the school."

"That's a child's answer Potter," Snape swooped down on him yanking him to his feet. Snape turned him around facing the Death Eaters body that lay in the far distance, to Sirius body that lay a few feet away, to Dumbledore at his feet. "If he didn't hold us back, to stop us from our natural instant and nature, we would be free to feed nightly." Snape smirked "to widdle out the less desirable in society. Blood is our survival." Harry looked at the Headmaster, "he's done so much for me...I don't know if I can." Snape growled shoving him away, "There's no guilt in our lifestyle…kill him Harry".

Harry's hesitation was pissing Snape off. The boy was torn between his lackluster muggle emotions and denying himself of who he truly was. Snape was short on patients and the sun would shortly rise they had less than two hours. Snape could stay in the morning sun for a short while, Harry who was newly made could not he would still be too sensitive. Snape could fell the tingling upon his skin already. 

"Lupin" Snape screamed.

TBC

Don't forget to review….


End file.
